deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Xenomorphs (Alien franchise) Vs Arachnids (Starship Troopers)
This is a battle between two powerful alien races; Xenomorphs; parasitic aliens that literally blend into their surroundings Vs Arachnids; fierce insectoid lifeforms that kill anything in their path Both are enemies to humans and we will be testing their weapons to find out; WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Xenomorph weapons Long Range: Acid spit- a jet of highly corrosive fluid spat for great distances Mid Range: Claws and Bladed Tail- a set of sharp claws and a tail with a sharpened blade on the tip Close Range: Inner jaw- a second set of teeth on a piston like tongue that can punch through metal, flesh and bone Special: Acid blood- yellow blood that can dissolve multiple decks of a spaceship Tactics: ambush Xenomorph types in the battle: Warriors- Xenomorphs with ridged skulls; most common caste, mid and close range specialists. Praetorians- Xenomorphs with a headcrest; defend the queen, long and close range specialists. Runners- quadripedal Xenomorphs; skirmishers, fire and heat resistance. Arachnid weapons Long Range: Plasma blast- a blast of plasma that can be fired into space Mid Range: Claws- a pair of bladed arms Close Range: Fangs- a set of razor sharp teeth Special: Flammable spray- a jet of flammable liquid Tactics: swarm attack Arachnid types in the battle: Warriors- the cannon fodder of the Arachnid army; very common, mid and close range specialists Plasma Bug- the artillery of the Arachnid army; long range specialists Tanker Bug- the living flamethrower of the Arachnids; special weapons X-factor Brutality: Xenomorphs: 80/ Arachnids: 90 Arachnids leave no one alive for any purpose. Tactics- Xenomorphs: 90/ Arachnids: 50 Ambushes are a lot better than swarms. Adaptability- Xenomorphs: 70/ Arachnids: 50 Xenomorphs adapt quicker than the Arachnids do. Total X-factors Xenomorphs: 240/ Arachnids: 190 Edges Long Range: Arachnids. The Plasma Bug can fire plasma bursts into space. Mid Range: Tie. The Xenomorphs' tails and claws deal the same amount of damage as the Arachnids' claws. Close Range: Arachnids. The fangs are definitely stronger than the inner jaw. Special: Xenomorphs. The Acid blood is the perfect thing for close combat. Battle Xenomorphs: Arachnids: The battle starts with five Arachnid Warrior bugs, a Tanker bug and a Plasma Bug patrolling a rocky wasteland. The Arachnids enter a human colony only to find a strange black webbing covering the buildings. The Arachnid Warriors enter the main complex finding six humans cocooned on the walls. Five Xenomorph warriors start to uncurl of the walls, angry that they have been disturbed. An Arachnid warrior moves into the hive and is attacked by the Xenomorphs. The Arachnid slashes its claws at one Xenomorph, killing it. The Arachnid's claws starts to melt due to the acid blood. A Praetorian rears back and spits two streams of acid at the Arachnid Warrior, blinding it. A Xenomorph thrusts with its tail and runs the Arachnid through, wounding it. The Arachnid contines to struggle as the Xenomorphs surround it and start to fire their inner jaws into the creature killing it. The remaining Arachnids hear a skittering noise and see a Runner heading towards them. The Runner stops and spits acid at the Arachnids, driving the warriors towards the hive. A strange buzzing noise fills the air. A jet of blue plasma flies towards the hive complex killing one of the Xenomorph Warrior. The remaining Xenomorphs head out of the hive, swarming an unlucky Warrior bug. The Runner returns to the hive and spits more acid at the Arachnids. The Praetorian faces off against a Warrior bug, killing it with a head bite. The remaining Xenomorphs start to withdraw. A Xenomorph Warrior charges towards a Tanker. The colossal Arachnid fires a jet of fire from its head, igniting the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph screechs in pain before exploding into acid, covering the Tanker in its blood. The three remaining Arachnids attack, killing the Runner. The Plasma Bug prepares to fire, just as the Praetorian slashes its claws through its abdomen and drives its tail through the Plasma Bug's head. An Arachnid Warrior bites down onto a Xenomorph's skull. The Praetorian moves behind the wounded Arachnid and kills it with a headbite. The last Arachnid slashes its claws at the Praetorian, only for the Xenomorph rears back and spits acid into the Arachnid's face. A Xenomorph Warrior draws it's tail back and plunges it through the Arachnid's neck. The remaining Xenomorphs hear a noise and turn only to see a horde of Arachnids closing in on them. Winner: Xenomorphs Deadliest Warrior In my opinion, I have to go for the Xenomorphs due to better X-factors. Notes The battle will be set on a human outpost and wil be 7 vs 7. Voting ends in two weeks time. I WILL NOT be accepting any rude or stereotypical comments as they are NOT votes. There will also be NO conversation on this blog. Category:Blog posts